La Fille de la Consigne
by Norellenilia
Summary: Que se passe-t-il vraiment dans la tête de Pavelle, la gérante de la consigne de Célesbourg ?
~ Cher journal ~

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin de te sortir de ta cachette. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas écrit sur tes pages. Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussée, aujourd'hui plus qu'autre chose, à m'exprimer sur des feuilles de papier ? Je ne sais pas. L'ennui, peut-être.

Depuis peu de temps, j'ai commencé un nouveau travail. Je gère la consigne au marché couvert de Célesbourg. Ce n'est pas le métier le plus épanouissant, mais ça me permet de gagner un peu d'argent et de mettre de côté. Mais il faut bien que je sois honnête : je m'ennuie ferme. Je passe plus de temps à épousseter le comptoir qu'à parler aux clients. Personne ne vient à la consigne. Je vois les chevaliers acheter des potions en pagaille, des armes à tire-larigot avec les munitions qui vont avec, et par je ne sais quel miracle, ils ne manquent jamais de place pour tout ranger dans leurs sacs, car je ne les vois jamais venir déposer quoi que ce soit chez moi. Tant mieux pour eux, cela dit… Mais ils ne viennent même pas me dire bonjour. Je ne sais pas, un petit mot, comme ça, en passant… Alors qu'ils discutent avec Dorco le forgeron, ou Petronus, cet homme étrange qui prétend prévoir l'avenir en regardant dans une boule transparente… Et dire que les contes de mon enfance me vendaient sans cesse la générosité et la courtoisie des chevaliers !

D'ailleurs, pourquoi dit-on « chevalier » ? Tout ce que ça m'évoque, c'est cette créature dont parlent parfois les légendes à propos de la Surface, sous la Mer de Nuages, le cheval… C'est curieux, puisque nos chevaliers montent des oiseaux, dont on a la preuve qu'ils sont bien réels, pourtant. Je trouve qu'on aurait dû les appeler des « oiseliers ». C'est joli, ça sonne bien, et puis ça a quand même plus de sens.

Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir, je commence à divaguer. Je verrai si je ressens toujours cette envie d'écrire dans les prochains jours.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Je crois avoir compris ce qui me pousse à écrire… C'est bien tout simplement l'ennui. J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire. Ou bien c'est moi ? En tout cas, écrire me permettra de faire quelque chose de mes soirées, car ce n'est pas comme si j'étais beaucoup plus occupée en rentrant chez moi après le travail. J'ai beau vivre avec mon père, je me sens terriblement seule. Je ne vois personne en dehors du boulot, et au marché, personne ne me parle, ou presque. Et j'ai déjà évoqué le nombre quasi-inexistant de clients qui viennent me voir… Quant à mon père, nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun, alors passer du temps avec lui se révèle bien vite ennuyeux.

Si seulement j'avais un petit ami ! Quand je vois tous ces couples batifoler autour de moi, cela me déprime encore plus. Ma vie amoureuse est un vrai désastre. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre que le terme soit exact, je dirais plutôt que c'est le néant total. Bon, il faut dire aussi que je suis plutôt exigeante, alors je ne croise pas beaucoup d'hommes qui correspondent à mon idéal. Et dans le cas où je croiserais mon prince charmant, oserais-je l'aborder ? Rien n'est moins sûr, je suis trop timide…

Je rêve d'un beau jeune homme au sourire étincelant, avec de grands yeux qui refléteraient ses émotions, son amour pour moi, un jeune homme fort et courageux, qui viendrait m'arracher à cette ennuyeuse vie qu'est la mienne, coincée derrière ce comptoir !

Mais je ne vois que des chevaliers insipides, des pochtrons qui se saoulent au bar en parlant de monstre qui rôderait dans le cimetière, ou bien des malotrus imbus d'eux-mêmes comme Hergo, ce grand dadais aux cheveux rouges de l'école de chevalerie. Mon prince charmant se trouve-t-il seulement à Célesbourg ?

Mon père me dit parfois que je suis trop sentimentale. Peut-être est-ce vrai. Mais ça m'est égal. N'ai-je donc pas le droit, moi aussi, de rêver d'un amour idyllique, d'une histoire romantique ? Je suis sûre que c'est possible. Il faut croire en ses rêves ! Sinon, la vie n'a plus aucun sens !

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Ce matin, c'était l'examen de chevalerie. Pour une fois, il y a eu un peu d'animation. J'ai même eu deux fois plus de clients que d'habitude ! Ce qui ne veut toujours pas dire que j'en ai eu beaucoup, cela dit… Zelda, la fille du maire, est passée dire bonjour. Cela lui arrive de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas si elle fait ça parce qu'elle se sent obligée de le faire, en tant que fille du maire. Si c'est le cas, elle joue vraiment bien la comédie, car dès qu'elle entre dans le marché couvert, elle illumine tout de son grand sourire et de sa bonne humeur.

Tout le monde l'adore. En même temps, elle a tout pour plaire : elle est belle, joyeuse, serviable, intelligente, tout le monde dit qu'elle est l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école de chevalerie, et en plus, c'est la fille du dirigeant de Célesbourg ! Que demander de plus ?

Je l'admire beaucoup. En plus, elle est vraiment gentille. C'est l'une des rares élèves de l'école à m'adresser la parole lorsqu'elle vient au marché couvert. Et elle me dit toujours bonjour lorsque je la croise au village. C'est dommage qu'elle soit toujours très occupée, j'aurais bien aimé que nous puissions devenir plus amies.

Mais l'école de chevalerie lui prend beaucoup de temps. Tout particulièrement ces dernières semaines, avec la préparation de l'examen. Elle ne le passait pas, mais elle allait jouer pour la première fois le rôle de la Déesse Hylia pour la cérémonie qui récompense le vainqueur. Elle dit qu'elle a brodé elle-même le châle qu'elle a remis à celui qui a remporté l'épreuve. Je devrais me mettre à la broderie, un jour. Peut-être que je pourrais demander quelques conseils à Zelda ? Et aussi en profiter pour lui piquer des astuces afin de devenir aussi parfaite qu'elle ? Ainsi, peut-être que je serai plus facilement remarquée par mon prince charmant tant attendu…

Bon, ma pause midi est terminée, je dois retourner travailler. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée d'emporter ce journal avec moi, cela me permet de passer un peu le temps. Je dois juste penser à bien le cacher des yeux indiscrets…

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis la dernière fois, et ce n'était pourtant qu'il y a quelques jours.

Quelques heures après l'examen de l'école de chevalerie, tout Célesbourg est entré en ébullition. Il y a eu une gigantesque tornade, pas très loin du village. Il n'y a pas eu de dégâts matériels, mais il y a eu bien pire : Zelda a été emportée par la tornade et elle est tombée de son célestrier… D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, elle est tombée sous la Mer de Nuages. Evidemment, le maire est dans tous ses états. On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait mobilisé tous les chevaliers pour tenter de la retrouver, mais non !

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se trame, mais ils ont tous l'air persuadé qu'elle s'en est sortie. Mais s'il y a vraiment quelque chose sous la Mer de Nuages, n'aurait-elle pas été tuée par la chute ? A moins que ce qui se trouve en dessous soit aussi moelleux que du coton ? Je n'en sais trop rien, mais je suppose qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font… Surtout que le matin qui a suivi la disparition de Zelda, en sortant de chez moi, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a frappée : le paysage de Célesbourg, qui n'est qu'un grand ciel bleu parsemé de nuages, était traversé d'une grande colonne de lumière verte, qui semblait aller bien au-dessous de la Mer… Cela veut sûrement dire qu'il y a quelque chose en dessous et qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen d'y aller ?

Toujours est-il qu'à ce qu'on raconte, un seul homme a reçu pour mission de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Zelda. Il est d'ailleurs passé au marché couvert dès le lendemain de la catastrophe. Il ne m'a pas parlé, mais il m'a regardée et il m'a souri, un peu machinalement, sûrement par simple politesse. Je l'ai reconnu, c'est le meilleur ami de Zelda. Il paraît même que c'est lui qui a remporté l'examen. Tu parles d'une première mission… Il est à peine diplômé qu'on l'envoie déjà là où personne n'a encore été ?

Il avait les traits tirés, et dans ses yeux se lisait un mélange d'inquiétude et de détermination. Sa démarche était confiante, quoi qu'encore légèrement hésitante, comme si lui-même émettait encore quelques doutes quant à ses chances de réussite.

Il porte l'uniforme des nouveaux diplômés, un vert sombre que j'avais encore jamais vu sur aucun des autres élèves. Cela lui va bien. Et ça le rend unique… Enfin, un peu plus, car son célestrier possède un plumage rouge, on n'avait rien vu de tel depuis des décennies. Peut-être cela signifie-t-il qu'il est promis à un destin exceptionnel ? C'est en tout cas l'impression que j'ai…

On ne l'a pas encore revu, personne n'a de nouvelles. J'espère pour lui qu'il va s'en sortir.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Grande nouvelle ! Le jeune homme envoyé à la recherche de Zelda est finalement revenu. Il est passé au marché couvert aujourd'hui. Apparemment, il a trouvé une piste à propos de Zelda, mais il n'est pas autorisé à en dire trop. Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de donner de trop gros espoirs… Enfin, d'après ce qu'il a pu dire, elle est vivante, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Evidemment, après l'annonce de cette – plutôt – bonne nouvelle, tout le monde l'a pressé de questions : comment c'est, la Surface ? Quelles créatures y trouve-t-on ? Quelles plantes ? Fait-il plus chaud ? Est-ce grand ?

C'est d'un air gêné qu'il a répondu comme il pouvait, sans pour autant donner trop de détails ; sa mission passant avant tout, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire du tourisme ! Quelle noblesse !

Il a alors expliqué que la Surface était finalement assez similaire à Célesbourg, mais qu'il n'en avait vu qu'une petite partie seulement. La faune et la flore sont complètement différentes de chez nous. Quelqu'un lui a alors demandé ce qu'était cette colonne de lumière verte qui avait illuminé le ciel juste avant qu'il s'en aille. Link (c'est son nom) a alors répondu qu'elle servait d'accès à la Surface depuis le ciel, en précisant qu'il n'en savait pas vraiment plus ; toutes ces nouvelles informations à intégrer le dépassaient un peu. Je peux le comprendre. Il a ensuite dit que nous ne devions pas nous étonner si de nouvelles colonnes de lumière finissaient par apparaître.

Comme c'est excitant ! Ces légendes qui ont alimenté mon enfance à propos de la Surface se révèlent être vraies ! C'est tellement incroyable… A ce rythme-là, nous allons bientôt découvrir que la réincarnation de la Déesse vit à Célesbourg ! J'ai vraiment aimé écouter tous ses récits, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser croire que je ne travaillais pas, alors je tendais l'oreille discrètement. J'ai tellement hâte de l'entendre raconter de nouvelles histoires !

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Ce matin, en sortant de la maison pour aller travailler, j'ai pu vérifier les dires de Link. En effet, dès que j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai pu voir une nouvelle colonne de lumière traversant le ciel. Cette fois-ci, elle est rouge. J'aime beaucoup le rouge : c'est la couleur de la passion. J'en manque cruellement, ces temps-ci…

C'est sur cette pensée un peu morose que je suis arrivée au travail et que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à m'ennuyer. C'est à peine si j'ai remarqué Link lorsqu'il est passé à la consigne. Il était déjà venu prendre quelques renseignements hier. Je n'ai jamais vu un client aussi régulièrement !

Je me suis occupée de ses affaires, il m'a souri et il est parti vers de nouvelles aventures. Pour la première fois, j'ai pu admirer le bleu de ses yeux, un bleu profond que je n'avais encore jamais vu…

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Aujourd'hui, je me suis disputée avec mon père…

Tout a commencé dans l'après-midi alors qu'il profitait d'un peu de temps libre pour venir me faire coucou au magasin. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, je terminais de ranger les affaires d'un chevalier lambda qui était encore au comptoir. Il est parti peu après et mon père l'a regardé d'un œil suspect. Il n'a rien dit durant notre courte entrevue, mais je l'ai senti tendu.

A peine fut-il rentré à la maison (il rentre après moi, car il travaille sur un îlot assez éloigné) qu'il vida son sac. Qui était ce garçon accoudé au comptoir ? Que me voulait-il ? Combien de temps m'avait-il importunée ? Voulais-je une protection contre ce vil chenapan ?

Guère étonnée de cet excès, j'ai calmement dit à mon père de respirer un grand coup, de s'asseoir et de boire un grand verre d'eau. Il a fallu que je lui explique que ce jeune homme n'était qu'un simple client (pour une fois que j'en avais un, il a fallu que mon père arrive à ce moment-là), que je ne faisais que mon travail et que, oui, ça implique que des gens viennent me parler. Je lui ai ensuite dit qu'il devait cesser de s'inquiéter de la sorte pour rien, car si je veux faire mon travail correctement, il faut bien que je laisse les gens s'adresser à moi, et cela inclut les hommes. Il s'est énervé en me reprochant de ne pas vouloir comprendre qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et ne veut que mon bien.

Pour mon père, aucun homme ne sera jamais assez bon pour moi. Comme ma mère nous a quittés très tôt, je suppose qu'il me porte le double d'affection et qu'il tient plus que tout à me protéger. Je l'en remercie, mais cela prend parfois des proportions démesurées. Lorsque j'ai atteint l'adolescence et que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux garçons, il m'a immédiatement mise en garde : « Pavelle, ma fille, tu es si douce, si gentille, méfie-toi de tous ces garçons qui vont tourner autour de ton joli minois ! Ils te briseront le cœur, toi qui es si sentimentale ! Je ne laisserai aucun d'eux te faire du mal ! » Innocente que j'étais et un peu en rébellion contre l'autorité paternelle, je n'ai pas pris ses propos au sérieux. Que pouvait-il bien y faire si un garçon venait s'intéresser à moi ?

De toute façon, ça n'était pas le cas. J'étais invisible aux yeux de la gente masculine. Cependant, un jour, un garçon de mon âge avec qui j'avais déjà un peu parlé est venu me voir en me disant qu'il m'aimait bien et il m'a offert une fleur. Complètement attendrie par ce geste si romantique et ivre de joie de savoir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi (et je l'aimais bien aussi), je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en parler à mon père sitôt rentrée chez moi, pressée de partager cette nouvelle. Sa première réaction a été de trouver tous les défauts du monde à mon jeune prétendant, pourtant si gentil. La deuxième a été de lui passer un savon en lui interdisant de m'approcher à nouveau, puis il m'a sermonnée en me disant que, de toute façon, j'étais trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami.

Quelques années plus tard, lorsque je suis tombée sous le charme d'un autre garçon et estimant que, cette fois-ci, j'étais en âge de sortir avec quelqu'un, j'en ai de nouveau parlé à mon père. Après tout, il est la seule personne avec qui je vis, je n'avais que très peu d'amis (et n'en ai pas beaucoup plus aujourd'hui), je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres personnes avec qui en discuter. Là encore, rebelote : jamais ce garçon ne serait digne de moi, je devais laisser tomber immédiatement. Je n'ai pas insisté, car effectivement, je connaissais à peine ce jeune homme. Néanmoins, j'ai cessé de parler de ma vie amoureuse à mon père.

Je l'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace. Je vis encore avec lui car je n'ai presque pas d'argent. C'est en grande partie pour ça que j'ai accepté ce travail à la consigne : mettre de côté pour pouvoir me payer mon propre logement. Je suis une adulte, après tout ! Et même si j'aime mon père, que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui et que ses conseils sont emplis de sagesse et de bienveillance à mon égard, je n'ai pas très envie de prendre le risque qu'il se mette en travers du chemin de mon prince charmant.

J'ai déjà dû batailler ferme pour qu'il me laisse me maquiller. Il disait qu'il craignait que cela n'attire encore plus les voyous qui voudraient profiter de ma faiblesse émotionnelle. Il a aussi peur pour moi quand je rentre tard le soir, et si je l'écoutais, je mettrais à peine le pied dehors s'il ne fait pas grand soleil. Mais tous les problèmes que j'ai eus se sont déroulés en plein jour, comme quand Orbo et Latruche m'ont sifflée en m'appelant « beauté » et en riant. Quand je l'ai dit à mon père, il les a maudits et traités de tous les noms parce que, « même si c'est vrai que tu es belle, ma petite citrouille, aucun homme n'a le droit de t'importuner ainsi ! Et si l'un d'eux veut te draguer, il devra d'abord me demander la permission ! » Cela part d'une bonne intention, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment saisi la portée et l'intention derrière ce genre de propos. J'ai préféré ne pas lui raconter la fois où un vieux type un peu éméché a tenté de passer derrière le comptoir de la consigne pour me toucher. Heureusement, Dorco est intervenu rapidement.

Bref, nous nous sommes donc disputés, et je lui ai dit que je sais très bien qu'il veut me protéger, mais que faire une crise de jalousie si un client vient me confier ses objets, ça ne sert à rien !

Et bien, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais écrire autant sur le sujet. Mais cela m'a fait du bien. J'espère que demain sera un jour meilleur.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Les relations avec mon père se sont arrangées depuis la dernière fois. Il m'a fait promettre de faire attention à moi et de ne pas parler plus que de nécessaires aux clients (masculins, bien entendu). J'ai accepté pour qu'il me laisse en paix avec cette histoire.

Sinon, rien de bien nouveau sous la lune, c'est toujours le même train-train. Je n'ai pratiquement pas de clients et je me contente d'écouter les rumeurs qui circulent. Il y a toujours cette histoire de monstre au cimetière, même s'il paraît qu'une petite fille joue avec lui régulièrement. Peut-être une histoire d'ami imaginaire ?

M. Gaebora, le maire, est encore dans tous ses états. Ça se comprend : sa fille unique a disparu sous la Mer de Nuages…

D'ailleurs, Link n'est pas encore revenu, mais son célestrier semble plutôt calme, à ce qu'on dit. Ils auraient une profonde connexion ; si Link avait des ennuis, le célestrier le ressentirait sûrement. Ça me rassure, dans un sens.

Depuis la disparition de Zelda, Célesbourg n'a, en apparence, pas changé. Tout le monde continue sa petite vie comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, une tension est palpable. Nous sommes tous conscients que quelque chose est en train de se produire, et en même temps, cela semble si loin de nous… Célesbourg est plutôt petit, et tout le monde se connaît, ou presque. Zelda, elle, est connue de tous, en tout cas. Ce qui lui est arrivé nous a forcément affectés. Mais les nouvelles de Link lorsqu'il est revenu de la Surface ont été plutôt rassurantes : même si on ne sait pas où elle est, on sait qu'elle est en vie et que Link a une piste pour la retrouver. Je suppose que c'est ça qui a un peu calmé l'ambiance pesante qui a régné au village pendant quelques temps.

Je pars décidément trop dans mes pensées, ces temps-ci. Je dois me ressaisir, car je ne veux pas que cela nuise à mon travail ! Mais c'est difficile, je n'ai quasiment jamais de client, et les seules choses qui m'empêchent de sombrer dans le néant de l'ennui sont l'écriture et les histoires que je m'invente. Je rêve de m'évader, de découvrir le monde, la Surface, même ! Peut-être est-ce là-bas que mon destin se trouve !

Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je pourrai partir à l'aventure… Et encore moins vivre l'histoire d'amour dont je rêve.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Ce que j'ai honte de moi !

Aujourd'hui est de nouveau un grand jour : Link est revenu à Célesbourg ! La nouvelle s'est répandue dans la matinée, et il est venu au marché couvert quelques heures après. Comme la dernière fois, les clients (des boutiques comme du bar) se sont empressés de lui poser tout un tas de questions. Il a rapidement éludé celles concernant Zelda d'un air triste. Il dit l'avoir vue mais ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui parler. Il sait cependant où la trouver. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va bien et qu'elle reviendra bientôt parmi nous…

Il a également dit que cette fois-ci, il a exploré une zone de la surface bien plus dangereuse ; il a parlé de montagnes crachant le feu et la lave, et d'un peuple assez étonnant qui vit dans ces terres brûlantes. J'ai été fascinée par ses récits, buvant la moindre de ses paroles. Comme ce doit être excitant de parcourir un monde si étranger au nôtre !

Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu toute crédibilité : plongée dans mes pensées et n'ayant pas vu que les choses avaient repris leur cours au marché couvert, je n'ai pas vu Link se rapprocher de moi en me demandant si ça allait. Ne sachant que répondre, je me suis mise à bafouiller en me tordant les mains dans tous les sens, comme je le fais chaque fois que je suis stressée. Je devais également être aussi rouge que mon rouge à lèvres ! J'avais sûrement l'air d'une nigaude…

Il m'a alors dit en riant de me calmer, qu'il n'allait pas me manger. C'était dit de manière douce et sans la moindre once de moquerie. Cela m'a tellement étonnée que je me suis tue immédiatement. Il a ensuite précisé qu'il se demandait si j'allais bien, car j'avais l'air complètement perdue. J'ai alors senti toute la chaleur de mon corps se concentrer dans mes joues, et c'est à peine si j'ai réussi à ne pas bafouiller de nouveau en lui expliquant que ses récits héroïques me donnaient des envies d'évasion. Ma langue est allée plus vite que mes pensées, et je lui ai dit de but en blanc que je m'ennuyais terriblement ici et que ses histoires me faisaient sortir de la monotonie quotidienne… Peut-on être plus idiote ?! Je me suis sentie terriblement gênée par ma bêtise et lui ai présenté mes excuses pour mon manque de professionnalisme. Il est un client, je suis gérante de la consigne, je n'ai pas à lui déballer ma vie ainsi !

Mais en réponse, il a simplement souri en me disant que ce n'était pas grave, puis il est parti en me souhaitant une très bonne journée.

Ce n'est qu'en relatant ces événements que je me rends compte qu'il ne m'a même pas demandé de gérer ses objets. Il est juste venu me parler de façon désintéressée, me demandant même si ça allait ! Cela ne m'arrive quasiment jamais… Les gens ne font pas attention à moi, et les fois où je tente de participer à une discussion de groupe, on m'ignore… Mon père me dit de passer au-dessus de ça, que ces gens ne méritent pas mon attention s'ils sont incapables de m'accorder la leur. C'est peut-être vrai, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. Il n'y a que Dorco qui discute de temps en temps avec moi, mais Dorco est très sociable et discute avec tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, le fait que Link m'ait accordé un peu de son temps, m'ait parlé, m'ait demandé comment j'allais, cela m'a fait du bien.

Je me trouve un peu pathétique à être heureuse que l'on m'ait adressé la parole pour autre chose que la consigne. Peut-être n'a-t-il fait ça que par simple politesse ? Oui, c'est possible, je m'emballe sûrement pour rien…

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Je viens de croiser Link en allant au travail, il m'a souri, m'a dit bonjour et m'a de nouveau souhaité une bonne journée ! Je me sens de très bonne humeur, ce matin !

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Je crois que Link est reparti aujourd'hui. Une troisième colonne de lumière est apparue. Je me sens triste, ce soir. Pourtant, ma journée avait si bien commencé… Je n'ai pas très envie de m'étaler là-dessus. Et puis Papa ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Il va s'inquiéter et me bombarder de questions s'il me voit ainsi.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas ouvert ! Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en ai, puisque j'avais pris l'habitude d'écrire très régulièrement, et je ne t'ai pas touché depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours ! Et il s'est passé beaucoup de choses…

Link est revenu, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Il sait que Zelda est en sécurité pour l'instant, mais il semble que de nouvelles épreuves l'attendent afin de pouvoir la faire revenir parmi nous. Comme d'habitude, il a raconté ses péripéties, dans un désert de sable, cette fois-ci. Et avant de commencer à nous narrer ses aventures, il s'est tourné vers moi en me souriant, comme pour me dire : « Je sais que tu aimes entendre ces histoires » ! Ce qui s'est confirmé peu après, puisqu'il est passé brièvement déposer quelques affaires et m'a demandé si cela m'avait plu de l'écouter ! Je suis, encore une fois, devenue aussi rouge que les plumes de son célestrier, et je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux en lui répondant que, oui, j'ai vraiment adoré l'entendre raconter ses histoires… Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à maîtriser mes émotions !

Et lorsqu'il a quitté la consigne, il s'est tourné vers moi en souriant et en me disant « au revoir, Pavelle ! » Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait mon nom, et je m'en suis étonnée, avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait sûrement entendu Dorco m'appeler un peu plus tôt…

Il a avoué qu'il avait fait un passage éclair à Célesbourg entre son voyage dans le désert et maintenant, pour régler quelques affaires personnelles. Ce qui explique la disparition d'Hergo, le grand copain d'Orbo et Latruche : ces derniers racontent partout à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est parti suivre Link pour découvrir ce qu'il fabriquait réellement, et aussi parce qu'Hergo est obsédé par Zelda et s'est persuadé qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver… Quel abruti. Il est tellement narcissique qu'il n'a jamais vu (ou jamais voulu voir ?) que Zelda ne le supporte pas, lui et ces avances incessantes. J'espère qu'il n'a pas posé trop de problèmes à Link.

Il a également dit qu'il allait rester quelques temps à Célesbourg, car il a beaucoup de choses à faire ici. Cela m'enchante bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru…

Deux jours plus tard, j'avais un jour de repos. J'en ai profité pour me balader un peu dans Célesbourg. Et soudain, j'ai entendu un son très doux et mélodieux. Lorsque je m'en suis rapprochée, j'ai vu Link assis sur l'herbe, en train de jouer d'un bien bel instrument. Je crois que c'est celui qu'a utilisé Zelda pour la cérémonie de l'école de chevalerie… Je me suis faite discrète et je l'ai écouté jouer quelques minutes. J'ai eu l'impression d'être transportée dans un autre monde, chaque note me guidant plus près d'un havre de paix et de félicité. On raconte que cet instrument a été fabriqué par la déesse Hylia elle-même dans les temps anciens, et je suis toute prête à le croire, tant chaque son émis par cet objet sous les doigts agiles de Link semblait posséder une nature divine. Puis j'ai entendu la musique s'arrêter, pour être vite remplacée par une voix angélique, bien que discrète, qui appelait mon nom. J'ai cru m'être perdue dans un rêve, mais une soudaine chaleur sur mon épaule m'a ramenée à la réalité. Une réalité qui n'était pas des plus déplaisantes, puisque Link était à présent près de moi, le regard à la fois inquiet et amusé. J'ai vite réalisé que c'était sa main qui s'était posée sur mon épaule, et qu'il m'avait appelée, car j'étais encore partie dans mes pensées… Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis devenue rouge d'embarras, lui demandant pardon de l'avoir ainsi interrompu, mais lui avouant que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'écouter jouer de ce bel instrument, c'était si beau ! Il m'a remerciée en m'expliquant que Zelda lui avait confié cet objet, qui apparemment s'appelle une lyre.

Je me suis détestée pour cela ensuite, mais j'ai paniqué, prétexté une course à faire, et je me suis enfuie en lui disant au revoir.

Je l'ai revu aujourd'hui : il est venu apporter un ingrédient à Dorco, qui a ainsi pu réparer un curieux objet qu'il tient de son grand-père et sur lequel il travaillait depuis des lustres. Dorco était aux anges, et apparemment, cela va aussi servir à Link.

Ce dernier a profité de son passage au marché couvert pour dire bonjour à tout le monde, moi incluse, mais lorsqu'il s'est tourné vers moi, mon cœur s'est emballé comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je lui ai souri et l'ai salué de la main en retour. Et lorsqu'il est parti, mon cœur s'est cette fois-ci serré, et j'ai ressenti un vide, comme si je me rendais compte que j'étais incomplète.

Cher journal… Suis-je en train de tomber amoureuse ?

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Aujourd'hui, Link est de nouveau reparti à la Surface. J'ai entendu Orbo et Latruche en parler. Malgré son départ, il laisse à nouveau une trace derrière lui dans le ciel de Célesbourg : un rayon part de la Tour de Lumière vers le cumulo-nimbus qui est apparu il y a quelques temps, là où se trouve Narisha, le grand Esprit des Cieux.

Link est resté assez longtemps à Célesbourg, cette fois-ci, et j'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser pas mal de fois, même si ça n'était que de vue, lorsqu'il passait au marché couvert. D'habitude, quand il repart sur la Surface, je suis un peu inquiète, car je me demande ce qui va lui arriver et si Zelda va bien, mais cette fois-ci, outre l'inquiétude, j'ai également ressenti un horrible manque, comme si une partie de moi s'était accrochée à lui et l'avait suivi sous la Mer de Nuages.

Par Hylia, je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Oh, comme j'aurais aimé ne pas me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour Link ! Qu'il est dur de nourrir un amour si fort pour quelqu'un sans rien connaître de sa réciprocité ! J'aimerais tant avoir le courage de lui avouer ce que je ressens… Mais cela me fait si peur… Comment me voit-il ? Ne suis-je pour lui que la fille à qui on confie ses affaires ? Non, je ne pense pas. Il m'appelle par mon nom, me sourit, discute avec moi… Mais n'est-ce pas là le comportement d'un simple ami ? Puis-je espérer plus ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, j'en ai la migraine !

Le plus dur étant que je n'ai personne à qui me confier. Personne en tout cas avec qui je me sens assez à l'aise pour en parler. Au moins, il me reste la solution de coucher mes ressentis sur le papier, mais ça n'est guère suffisant. Je voudrais que Link soit ici. Je voudrais voir son sourire, ses yeux, je voudrais l'entendre raconter son épopée. Je voudrais avoir l'espoir de pouvoir construire quelque chose avec lui. Je voudrais repousser complètement ces larmes qui menacent d'inonder mon visage chaque fois que je pense à lui !

Je me sens quelque peu pathétique… Pourquoi l'amour fait-il si mal ? C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour un homme. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ce serait aussi douloureux !

Je me prends parfois à imaginer qu'il accepte mon amour pour lui. Je sais qu'alors cette horrible douleur ne pourrait qu'être remplacée par la joie et un indescriptible bonheur ! Comme il serait doux de pouvoir l'aimer pleinement ! De lui rappeler chaque jour qu'il me rend heureuse ! Et comme j'aimerais pouvoir le rendre heureux en retour !

Je crois qu'encore une fois, je m'emballe… Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, mon père va se demander ce que je peux bien fabriquer.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Je crois que mon père se doute de quelque chose. Il semble suspicieux et me regarde bizarrement. Cela s'est bien sûr amplifié lorsque Link est repassé à Célesbourg le temps d'une journée, puisque je suis rentrée bien plus joyeuse que d'habitude ! Il m'a de nouveau souri et a un peu papoté avec moi, j'étais tellement heureuse !

Mais je pense que mon père sent que je ne suis plus tout à fait la même. Il a un sixième sens pour cela, j'en suis sûre. Au moins cette fois-ci a-t-il décidé de ne pas s'en mêler : il ne m'en a pas touché un mot. Cependant, je reste méfiante. Et je vais prendre soin de cacher mon journal encore mieux que d'habitude. Il ne sait pas que j'en tiens un, et rien ne dit qu'il irait le lire dans mon dos (en tout cas, il avait l'air d'avoir compris la leçon lorsque j'ai refusé de lui parler pendant des semaines quand il avait lu mon journal durant mon adolescence), mais sait-on jamais.

Je n'ai toujours pas osé parler à Link de mes sentiments pour lui. J'attends le bon moment. Mais comment savoir que ce moment sera arrivé ? Peut-être le saurai-je d'instinct.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Cette fois-ci, cela fait VRAIMENT longtemps que je t'ai ouvert. Plusieurs semaines ont passé depuis ma dernière entrée ! Mais je n'avais pas le courage de me confier. Link est revenu plusieurs fois entre temps. La magie est toujours là à chaque fois que je le vois. J'ai l'impression de tomber de plus en plus amoureuse de lui, si tant est que c'est possible !

Il est ici pour un moment, à nouveau. Il m'a dit qu'il devait s'entretenir avec Narisha. Je lui souhaite bien du courage, il paraît qu'il n'est pas du tout dans son état normal…

J'ai pris une résolution : je vais lui parler de ce que je ressens pour lui avant qu'il ne reparte pour la Surface. Qui sait dans combien de temps je le reverrai après ça ? Et qui sait même si je le reverrai tout court ? Ses missions ont l'air d'être de plus en plus dangereuses, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vivre avec le regret de ne pas lui avoir ce que j'avais sur le cœur !

Mais c'est tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire… J'ai appris que Kiko et Grida, de l'école de chevalerie, s'étaient récemment mis en couple. Comme je les envie… Où trouve-t-on la force et le courage d'avouer ses sentiments pour quelqu'un ? A chaque fois que j'ai vu Link, je me suis dit : « C'est le moment ! » Et alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire mon amour, je me retrouve comme une idiote à jouer la carpe pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de remplacer ma déclaration par un commentaire banal sur la pluie et le beau temps. Link est adorable et ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Mon cœur fond dès qu'il me regarde !

J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais…

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Par Hylia ! Je suis en pleine crise de panique !

Link est venu à ma boutique ce matin, et là, je ne sais quel miracle s'est produit, mais j'ai osé lui demander de passer chez moi ce soir, car j'avais quelque chose de très important à lui dire ! En plus, mon père n'est pas là ce soir, c'est l'occasion parfaite ! Il a accepté sans problème, je suis tellement heureuse et fière de moi !

Et en même temps, je suis tellement nerveuse ! J'espère ne pas me dégonfler… De toute façon, je n'aurai pas le choix : une fois qu'il sera devant moi, il s'attendra à ce que je lui explique pourquoi je lui ai demandé de venir, et il faudra bien que je vide mon sac. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir ! Je ressens un tel mélange d'impatience, de joie et d'angoisse !

C'est la fin de ma pause. Oh, comme j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir !

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Mon cœur est brisé

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Pardon pour cette dernière entrée. Je l'ai écrite sous le coup de la colère, de la tristesse, de la déception. Nous sommes toujours la même nuit, et je me suis faufilée par ma fenêtre pour marcher et me calmer un peu. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, et lorsque mon père est rentré, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne me harcèle de questions. Je savais que j'aurais eu droit à « est-ce à cause d'un garçon ? Qui ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? » Alors je me suis réfugiée dans mon lit, faisant semblant de dormir, puis j'ai attendu qu'il aille se coucher pour sortir. Et ce que j'ai appris ce soir me donne encore moins envie de lui parler.

Quelques heures sont passées, et mes larmes ont cessé de couler. Peut-être n'en ai-je vraiment plus. Mais la conversation que j'ai eue avec Link est encore si fraîche dans ma mémoire… Je ressens le besoin de la retranscrire ici, dans ce journal. J'ai besoin d'en avoir un souvenir. Je vais tâcher de la réécrire le plus fidèlement possible.

Link est arrivé à l'heure convenue. Il avait l'air un peu gêné. Je lui ai proposé de s'asseoir et lui ai demandé s'il souhaitait une tisane. Le temps de nous préparer le breuvage pour tous les deux, je me suis dit qu'un petit brin de conversation permettrait de soulager la tension que je sentais grandir dans cette petite maison. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela ait marché. En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas ressenti de mon côté. Puis j'ai déposé nos tasses sur la table et je me suis assise en face de lui. J'ai alors compris que je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière et qu'il était temps de me lancer. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, et les mots sont sortis de ma bouche presque inconsciemment.

« Link… Je dois absolument te demander… Que penses-tu de moi ? »

Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de commencer… Je ne savais même pas quelle réponse j'attendais de lui.

« Et bien, je t'aime bien, tu es une personne très gentille, et j'aime bien venir te voir, vraiment, » me répondit-il avec une certaine gêne dans la voix. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter cela. Une nouvelle fois, mes paroles se sont échappées avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher.

« Link, je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps. Nos rencontres et nos échanges ont fait grandir en moi des sentiments si forts que je crains que mon cœur ne soit pas capable de les contenir ! Jamais je n'ai rencontré d'hommes aussi charmants et attentionnés que toi ! J'ai senti une connexion entre nous, comme un lien qui se formait… Tu es le prince charmant dont j'ai toujours rêvé, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Link, et je tenais à ce que tu le saches ! »

Un silence s'est alors abattu sur nous une fois que j'eus fini ma stupide envolée lyrique. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a duré. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes ? A moi, il m'a semblé durer des heures.

Ce fut Link qui le rompit.

« Pavelle, » dit-il d'une voix si douce, en se levant et en s'approchant de moi. Je me suis à mon tour levée, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Sa mine devint grave, ce qui m'inquiéta. « Je suis très flatté, mais je ne peux pas te rendre ton amour. »

Le bruit sourd qui résonna alors à mes oreilles ne pouvait être que le son de mon cœur se brisant en mille morceaux.

Avec le dernier espoir du condamné, je demandai tout de même : « Est-ce à cause de ta mission héroïque ? »

A peine eut-il le temps de faire tristement non de la tête que je déversais à nouveau un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête.

« Oh, je le savais ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, et je le comprends ! Qui voudrait bien de moi, une insignifiante fillette qui passe son temps à rêvasser et à qui personne n'adresse la parole ! Et qui est laide, de surcroît ! Mon père a beau me couvrir de compliments, je sais bien que c'est faux et qu'il ne fait ça que pour me rassurer ! Mon prince charmant, je peux faire une croix dessus ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide et penser qu'un homme aussi preux, aussi gentil, aussi beau que toi puisse un jour aimer une imbécile comme moi ! Pardon, Link, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire venir ici, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire perdre ton temps avec cette histoire… Je voudrais disparaître dans un trou de souris ! »

Empêtrée dans ma honte et mes excuses, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mes larmes avaient commencé à couler. Ni même que Link s'était rapproché de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Il a alors desserré son étreinte, m'a prise par les épaules et m'a regardée d'un air sérieux :

« Ne dis pas ça. Cela n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, mais je suis sûr que tu es une fille bien. Et tu n'es pas laide ! Ne te dévalorise pas. Peu importe que tu ne sois pas aussi belle que d'autres femmes. Tu mérites de trouver ton prince charmant, toi aussi ! Mais… Ça ne sera pas moi. Mon cœur est déjà pris, et il appartient à Zelda. »

Ce coup de poignard m'acheva. Et en même temps, cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié. En cet instant, j'ai haï Zelda de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme. J'ai voulu haïr Link aussi, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

« Je comprends, fut tout ce que je parvins à articuler.

\- Pardonne-moi si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs. Mon but n'a jamais été de te mener en bateau, m'assura-t-il.

\- Je te crois… Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Pardon de m'être emportée. J'espère que tu retrouveras vite Zelda, » lui dis-je, ravalant ma rancœur. Zelda n'est pas fautive de quoi que ce soit. Maintenant que je suis calmée, je sais qu'il est injuste que je lui en veuille. Même si c'est difficile. Très difficile.

J'ai raccompagné Link à la porte, lui faisant promettre de pas parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit, en particulier à mon père. Il me le promit, mais, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Puis il se tourna vers moi, l'air inquiet, et la question qu'il me posa me prit de court.

« As-tu peur de ton père ? »

Pourquoi aurais-je eu peur de mon père ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mis au courant parce que je sais qu'il a tendance à s'immiscer dans ma vie privée, et aussi parce que je sais qu'il s'en serait pris à Link. Il trouve toujours une raison. Je lui ai expliqué que mon père a tendance à me surprotéger lorsqu'il s'agit de garçons, et Link m'a alors avoué qu'il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il s'était rendu sur l'Île aux Bambous où travaille mon père, ce dernier lui avait parlé de moi. Il avait bien compris que j'étais tourmentée, et il a fini par conclure que j'étais amoureuse… Enfin, qu'un garçon m'importunait. Ne sachant pas que c'était Link qui hantait mes pensées, il lui aurait demandé de, je cite, le « débarrasser de celui qui tourne autour de ma fille, car personne n'a le droit d'y toucher. » Il aurait ensuite eu le culot de promettre à Link le droit de passer quelques instants avec moi s'il réussissait à faire fuir le malotru qui soi-disant me pourchasse. J'ai remercié Link de m'en avoir informée et l'ai invité à rentrer tranquillement chez lui, en lui présentant de nouveau mes excuses. Pour mon comportement et pour celui de mon père.

« Ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé, » m'a-t-il répondu.

Il m'a souri tristement, puis il est parti. Juste après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, je me suis effondrée.

Cela doit faire des heures que je suis assise sur ce banc à relater ma soirée. Le soleil commence à se lever. Je ferais mieux de rentrer, en espérant que mon père ne se soit pas rendu compte de mon absence.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

C'est avec beaucoup d'amertume que je relis ma dernière entrée. Pour la petite histoire, mon père s'était bel et bien rendu compte de ma fuite de la maison et m'a sévèrement réprimandée. J'aurais pu lui rétorquer que je suis une adulte et que, même si je vis avec mon père, je fais bien ce que je veux. J'aurais pu lui renvoyer au visage le marché qu'il a tenté de passer avec Link. Mais j'étais bien trop épuisée, physiquement et mentalement, alors je l'ai simplement écouté me déblatérer son laïus sur la dangerosité de Célesbourg la nuit, avec tous ces malotrus qui rôdent et pourraient faire du mal à une si gentille et jolie fille comme moi… Je ne suis pas allée travailler ce jour-là.

Après ma reprise, j'ai eu l'impression que le monde était devenu encore plus gris que je ne le trouvais avant de rencontrer Link. Autant, auparavant, je tentais de faire bonne figure autant que faire se peut, autant maintenant, je ne fais même plus d'effort. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait s'inquiéter pour moi de toute façon. Seul Dorco m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises si ça allait. Je ne sais pas si c'était sincère ou s'il fait ça car c'est dans sa nature d'être gentil avec tout le monde. Et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a d'importance. Comme si ma vie s'était arrêtée lorsque Link m'a rejetée.

Link passe encore de temps en temps. De moins en moins. J'essaie de lui sourire, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Il s'en rend compte, je peux le lire sur son visage.

Quant à mon père, il semble inquiet de me voir ainsi déprimée, et en même temps, je sens qu'il est rassuré, il doit se dire que le garçon qui me tournait autour a cessé de m'importuner… Cela me dégoûte, mais je n'ai pas la force de riposter. Au moins, il me laisse tranquille. Il me demande juste comment ça va et est tout mielleux avec moi.

J'ai presque envie d'abandonner ma quête du prince charmant. J'ai bien l'impression que je ne le trouverai jamais. Ou bien peut-être que je l'avais justement trouvé, mais qu'il ne m'est pas accessible, tout simplement…

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

Ma vie a bien changé depuis ma dernière entrée. Celle de Célesbourg aussi : Link a fini par accomplir sa destinée héroïque, et la statue de la Déesse, qui trônait fièrement au village, a repris sa place à la Surface, comme l'annonçaient les légendes. Il ne reviendra plus. Il restera en bas, avec Zelda, qu'il a fini par retrouver. Si je sais tout cela, c'est parce qu'Hergo, lui, est revenu. Il a bien changé. Il est plus… mature ? En tout cas, il a cessé de se montrer supérieur à tout le monde et encourage même ses deux sbires à suivre le mouvement. Il est bien plus humble, et aussi plus serviable. Il n'a jamais voulu expliciter ce changement de comportement, il a seulement dit avoir compris que le monde ne tournait pas autour de son nombril et qu'il avait trouvé sa place.

Il n'est pas revenu les mains vides. En effet, Link et Zelda ne voulaient pas laisser leurs proches sans nouvelles, aussi leur ont-ils écrit des lettres pour leur dire un dernier mot. J'ai été extrêmement surprise lorsqu'Hergo m'en a tendu une, qui venait de Link. Je l'ai tellement lue et relue que je connais maintenant la moindre courbe de son écriture, et je l'inclus dans ce journal :

 _« Chère Pavelle,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, tu sais alors que nous ne nous reverrons plus. Mon rôle est de rester à la Surface, avec Zelda, afin de protéger ces terres dont nos ancêtres ont été exilés._

 _Je pense que tu es surprise d'avoir reçu une lettre de ma part. Je commence à te comprendre, et tu crois que je n'aurais eu aucune raison de te donner de mes nouvelles. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu ne le réalises pas. Tu es passionnée, droite et sensible, tu es à l'écoute et tu as beaucoup de gentillesse à revendre. Je sais que tu peux mettre tout ceci à profit pour réaliser tout ce que tu veux._

 _Ne laisse jamais personne t'interdire de vivre tes rêves. Ne laisse jamais personne entraver tes relations avec les autres. Je pense que tu sais de quoi je veux parler : ton père ne doit pas dicter ta vie. Il doit te laisser t'envoler et t'accomplir. Il n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas lui, ta vie sera différente de la sienne et ne peut pas suivre un modèle que lui ou toute autre personne aurait conçu pour toi. Je sais que, quelque part, l'âme sœur que tu espères et que tu n'as pas pu trouver en moi t'attend. Je sais aussi que tu peux vivre toutes les belles aventures dont tu rêves._

 _Zelda se joint à moi pour te souhaiter tout le bonheur que tu mérites. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de te connaître un peu plus._

 _Et n'oublie pas une dernière chose… J'ai peut-être eu un destin héroïque, comme dans ces histoires épiques que tu affectionnes, mais toi aussi, tu es une héroïne : l'héroïne de ta propre histoire._

 _Prends soin de toi._

– _Link »_

Ses mots ont eu en moi un écho que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Je suis d'abord restée un certain temps interdite, ne sachant pas que faire de cette lettre et de son contenu. J'ai pensé que cela ne me servirait à rien de confronter mon père. Je ne voyais même pas sur quoi je pourrais le confronter… Après tout, il ne veut que mon bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis j'ai repensé à beaucoup de choses. A la façon dont il s'immisce dans ma vie privée, allant jusqu'à tout faire pour dissuader d'éventuels prétendants de m'approcher. A la façon dont il me traite, comme si j'étais encore une enfant incapable de se débrouiller seule. J'ai fini par accepter le fait que ça ne pouvait plus durer. J'avais le droit de ne pas supporter ce comportement et de le faire savoir à mon père.

Un soir, je l'ai donc attendu de pied ferme, mais le cœur battant la chamade. Allais-je me débiner ? Lorsqu'il est rentré, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et lui ai alors annoncé qu'il fallait que nous parlions. Je lui ai avoué que j'avais récemment eu le cœur brisé. A peine avais-je fini de prononcer cette phrase qu'il émit un soupir de soulagement, et ce qu'il a dit ensuite me hantera probablement pour le restant de mes jours : « Il me semblait bien qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ces temps-ci. Je suis triste de voir ma petite citrouille dévastée, mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Au moins, Link m'a rendu un grand service, et ce voyou qui te faisait chavirer ne t'ennuiera plus. »

Je suis restée abasourdie pendant un long moment. Je ne voulais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre, même si au fond de moi, je m'y attendais. J'étais tiraillée entre la colère et une tentative de justification des actes de mon père. Je sais qu'il voulait me protéger. Je sais qu'il a peur de me voir partir. Et puis quelque chose s'est remué en moi. J'ai repensé à la lettre de Link ; ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. La colère a alors pris le dessus, et toute la rancœur que j'avais conservée en moi sans même en avoir conscience, tous les reproches que j'avais à lui faire se sont déversés dans un flot continu que je ne parvenais plus à arrêter.

Je lui ai dit à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire me blessait. Je lui ai dit que tout ce qu'il avait fait pour m'empêcher d'avoir la vie amoureuse que je voulais m'avait tout sauf aidée. Je lui ai dit que j'étais malheureuse de n'avoir quasiment pas d'amis, mais que je n'osais même pas aborder les gens de toute manière, et que ça ne me servirait à rien si c'était pour qu'il finisse par les faire fuir. Je lui ai crié toute ma douleur, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, il a dû croire que j'étais devenue folle. Quand j'ai eu fini, il est resté quelques instants bouche bée, sous le choc de ma soudaine éruption de colère, puis il m'a juste dit d'une toute petite voix qu'il m'aimait et voulait juste me protéger. J'ai soupiré et suis partie me coucher. Il n'est pas encore prêt à comprendre. Ça viendra sûrement, mais c'est encore trop tôt.

Dès le lendemain, je me suis levée très tôt et ai commencé à chercher un logement pour moi-même. Je n'avais pas encore beaucoup d'économie, mais ça m'était égal, il était temps pour moi de partir. Rester avec mon père devenait trop toxique. J'ai pris sur moi et j'ai demandé un peu d'aide aux gens qui travaillent avec moi au marché. Manda, la vendeuse de potions, m'a conseillé une petite maison de l'autre côté de la rivière. C'est plus loin que la maison de mon père, mais je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche : le prix est plus que correct, et un peu de marche matin et soir me fera le plus grand bien. Le soir même, j'ai fait mes bagages, et le lendemain, j'étais installée. Mon père m'a regardée partir, les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne me suis pas retournée. Je crois qu'il a hésité à tenter de me retenir, mais il ne l'a finalement pas fait. Pour l'instant, je ne lui ai pas donné ma nouvelle adresse, et j'ai demandé à Manda de faire de même. Je dois laisser passer un peu de temps, je dois prendre mes distances.

Cela fait quelques jours que je suis dans ma nouvelle maison. C'est difficile de changer ma façon de vivre du jour au lendemain. Je dois apprendre à vivre complètement seule, à tout gérer moi-même. Même si c'était déjà un peu ce que je faisais lorsque je vivais chez mon père, ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai encore un peu de mal. Il m'arrive de pleurer le soir en m'endormant. J'ai toujours vécu avec lui, et c'était la première fois que nous avions une dispute aussi violente. Mais tout ceci était nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps… En tout cas, j'essaie de m'en convaincre. Seul l'avenir me dira si j'ai réellement pris la bonne décision.

* * *

~ Cher journal ~

C'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'écris sur tes lignes, au moins pour un bon moment.

Il est temps de faire un bilan. Voici maintenant plusieurs mois que j'ai pris mon indépendance. Les débuts n'étaient pas faciles, et en plus, j'ai eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Mais j'ai pris le rythme, et cela va de mieux en mieux.

Assez vite, des rumeurs ont commencé à courir. Les gens voyaient bien que je n'arrivais pas au marché par la même entrée, et que le soir je ne partais pas dans la même direction que d'habitude. J'étais étonnée de voir que, même si on ne m'adressait que rarement la parole, mes routines étaient connues. En même temps, Célesbourg est très petit, alors ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant que ça.

Toujours est-il qu'on a fini par me poser des questions, et sachant qu'on finirait tôt ou tard par savoir que j'avais déménagé, et la tempête paternelle s'étant relativement calmée, j'ai répondu qu'effectivement, j'avais quitté le domicile de mon père pour m'installer toute seule. J'ai expliqué les raisons de ce choix à ceux qui m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

Il était apparemment de notoriété publique que mon père était très protecteur envers sa fille. En même temps, il racontait à tout le monde à quel point j'étais parfaite, que j'étais la petite citrouille de son cœur et ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça, car j'avais conscience de ne pas correspondre aux canons de beauté. Je lui avais dit une fois que je trouvais ça gênant, mais bien sûr, il n'a rien voulu entendre, alors j'ai laissé tomber. On m'a avoué que les gens ne faisaient plus vraiment attention à ses élucubrations depuis longtemps, certains trouvaient quand même cela mignon de voir un père aussi fier de sa fille, même s'il était parfois un peu bizarre à dire aux hommes de ne pas l'approcher, ou il leur ferait tâter de ses compétences en chevalerie. Personne ne l'a jamais vraiment pris au sérieux, et on a eu du mal à me croire lorsque j'ai raconté à quel point cela avait pu dégénérer. J'ai décidé de ne pas citer le nom de Link dans ma dernière mésaventure.

Je crois que cela a complètement changé la vision que les gens avaient de moi. Beaucoup m'ont présenté des excuses pour m'avoir complètement ignorée ou pour n'avoir jamais fait d'effort pour essayer de me connaître. La plupart ont admis avoir été refroidis par le comportement de mon père. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir ! Je leur ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute.

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour repartir sur de bonnes bases avec les gens. Depuis cet épisode, beaucoup plus de personnes viennent me parler, et je me suis fait plusieurs amis ! Petit à petit, je m'intègre à cette communauté qui m'a inconsciemment rejetée pendant des années. Et c'est un cercle vertueux : je suis plus ouverte, plus confiante, alors il est plus facile pour moi de créer des liens. J'ai trouvé des gens qui m'aident à avancer dans la vie, qui me donnent des conseils, et je me sens de plus en plus épanouie !

Un jour, mon père a frappé à ma porte. J'ai hésité à le faire entrer, mais j'ai décidé de le laisser parler, pour voir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il ne saisit pas encore complètement ce qu'il a mal fait, mais il a compris que cela avait eu un mauvais impact sur moi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tellement peur de me voir partir, que je l'abandonne pour toujours… Il ne supporte pas sa solitude. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas parce que je vivais ma propre vie que je l'abandonnais, mais j'avais besoin de voler de mes propres ailes, de faire mes propres expériences, même si cela implique de faire des erreurs. Il m'a souri et m'a demandé pardon. Je lui ai répondu que j'acceptais ses excuses, mais que c'était encore trop tôt pour le pardon. Il a acquiescé, m'a dit qu'il comprenait et a fini par s'en aller. On se revoit de temps en temps, je lui raconte ma petite vie. Il a l'air content pour moi, même s'il a encore du mal à accepter mon départ. Au moins nos relations sont-elles apaisées.

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon prince charmant. Mais cela ne me dérange plus. Il viendra quand il viendra. J'ai réussi à redonner un sens à mon existence, et un prince charmant serait simplement un beau bonus. J'ai également compris que c'était un rêve qui m'était accessible, et qu'il se réaliserait quand le moment serait venu… Même si j'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop quand même !

Je crois que je peux le dire à présent… Je suis heureuse. J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Link d'avoir été l'élément déclencheur, de m'avoir permis de prendre conscience de moi-même. Il n'était peut-être pas mon prince, mais il a été mon sauveur. Enfin… Je devrais plutôt dire qu'il m'a aidée à me sauver moi-même ! J'espère qu'il est heureux avec Zelda.

Oui, je me suis parfaitement remise de mon chagrin d'amour. A bien y réfléchir, peut-être que je ne suis tombée amoureuse de lui qu'à cause de l'énorme solitude que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Il a été comme une lumière dans mon ciel orageux, et je m'y suis accrochée comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne le saurai jamais, et ça n'a plus d'importance.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai des amis qui tiennent à moi. Aujourd'hui, je sais tenir tête à mon père, et j'ai su l'empêcher de gérer ma vie à ma place. Aujourd'hui, je suis bien plus que simplement « la fille de la consigne, » celle à qui personne ne souhaitait prêter attention.

Aujourd'hui, j'existe.

Aujourd'hui, je vis pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, je vais bien !


End file.
